Love In a Sports Bar
by Kei Jones
Summary: It's football season and Jacob has called the pack together to hang out in a sports bar. Embry shows up expecting to see a great game, meet the new pack member and Jacob's new girlfriend. However, instead he finds his imprint. One-short.


Love In a Sports Bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters nor do I own the NFL but it doesn't matter because THE HOME TEAM WON!! THE HOME TEAM WON!! And I'm not talking about the Detroit Lions even though that is SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!! DAY OF THE UNDERDOG!!**

* * *

It's Sunday. Better yet it's Football Sunday. Jacob has called the pack together to enjoy some football at a local sports bar and I have been seriously looking forward to it. It's been months since I've seen the guys because of college and my co-op over in France over the summer. I hadn't seen the guys since our senior year in high school and imagine my surprise when Jake told me that Sam Uley had phased too because of some leeches in Seattle. So it would seem that he would be introducing a new member to the pack along with a new girlfriend. Jacob seemed really excited about his girlfriend and kept bragging about how hot she was and all the other crap guys' brag about when they've got some new ass. Then again I've been striking out every time I step up to the dating plate and that could just be the bitterness talking.

So I arrive at the bar wearing my team colors and walk into the bar with my helmet tucked underneath my arm. When I walk in it's the typical bar with the good-looking waitresses wearing sheer pants or shorts and the place is filled with the aroma of beer, wings, bleu cheese and the type of adrenaline that is fueled only by rooting for your favorite team. "EMBRY!" I look over and see Paul yelling and waving me over. "OVER HERE!"

"What's up guys?" I greet walking up and giving Paul, Jared and Quil a hug.

"Nothing but the gas prices and Paul's gambling debt." Jared says laughing as Paul yells at one of the many monitors up.

"C'MON YOU LIL' FUCK! WHADDYA CALL THAT?!" Paul demands throwing his hands up as he sits down in a huff.

"So how was France?" Quil asks as I order myself a pitcher of beer.

"It was great. The job was great, the culture, the," I begin rattling off but I'm cut off by Quil.

"What about the girls?" Quil asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pretty good but nothing serious." I answer laughing. From there we all just sit around talking and bullshitting since the real game isn't set to start for another hour. As we sit up talking Sam Uley shows up and we greet him as he nervously sits back taking in our conversations. Can't say I really blame him. I'd be nervous too about hanging around a pack of werewolves who have already bonded.

"So you guys hear about Jake's new girlfriend?" Paul asks smiling smugly for some strange reason at Sam Uley. We all shake our heads and lean in closer to Paul as if the information he has to say is super secret. "It's a girl we _all_ already know." Paul says enjoying being the center of attention and his gaze lingers on Sam a bit longer then necessary.

"Well spill it already." Quil demands shoving Paul roughly.

"His girlfriend is Leah Clearwater." Paul says as his smile grows bigger and Sam spits his beer out. We all are stunned because _every_ guy in La Push knows who Leah Clearwater is. Sure, she's our younger pack mate's older sister but she's also Sam's ex-girlfriend. The two broke up some months after Sam's first year in college and here I thought he dumped her but the spit take he just did says otherwise. Not only that but she's the girl we all fantasized about and well…I'll admit why my Mom's boxes of tissues inexplicably kept disappearing even though I didn't suffer from allergies.

"You are SHITTIN' ME!" Quil says as he looks around hoping for someone, anyone to challenge Paul and his news. I can only shrug my shoulders and shake my head because I am just as surprised and even jealous at the news. I mean that could've been me! But no, no, no, no, NO! I had to take my ass to California for school instead of sticking close to home. I swear Jacob Black just has all the luck.

"Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater are, are…dating?" Sam finally chokes out as he starts to shake with the wolf tremors.

"Calm down, Sam." Jared says growling at him and we all glare darkly at Sam. Technically, Sam is supposed to Jacob's Beta but that doesn't mean we're just going to let his ass phase and ruin a perfectly good day out over jealousy. Taking a couple of deep breaths he calms himself down and downs his entire pitcher in two big gulps.

"Hey guys!" Seth greets as he walks up to the table and we all greet him.

"Hey where's Jacob and Leah?" Quil asks smiling as Seth's smile disappears and he growls in annoyance taking a seat across from me.

"Probably outside making out or something." Seth says ordering a couple beer pitchers. From there Quil, Paul and Jared rag on him about how he's using his sister to sleep his way up in the pack's hierarchy. I ignore their comments and focus on the pre-game talks really hoping my team wins because it would seem that once again they are the underdogs. My attention is so focused on the players' stats that I barely hear Jacob come in and greet everyone but I do hear the boisterous and dragged out 'HEY' from the pack.

"And this guys – is Leah." Jacob says proudly and I turn my attention from the screen to see the most beautiful girl in the world standing behind me. I swear in that one moment the whole world stopped spinning, time froze, an upside down turtle was righted, a dog licked Michael Vick's hand and everything in the whole fuckin' world seemed to become perfect and redirect my entire existence to the girl before me. She has the most beautiful hazel eyes that shine, hair is long, black and silky and her lips are full and pouty calling out to my own. Then her body, gawd damn, she's tall, lean, muscular and her stomach. Her stomach is fit with the slight hints of a six pack and a piercing in her belly button. Looking her over again I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing my opposing team's colors – I may have just found a reason to switch sides. She's, she's _my imprint_. I quickly stand up and I hear Paul cussing because apparently in my rush to close the distance between us I've knocked a whole pitcher of beer in his lap. "She's my girlfriend." Jacob growls out snapping me out of my thoughts and I look up, grudgingly, from her face to look at my glaring Alpha.

"Hey Embry." Leah says giving me a small wave and flashing that beautiful smile.

"Hey Leah." I breathe out knowing damn well there's a huge goofy grin plastered over my face.

"Sammie?" Leah calls turning her attention from me to the other wolf at the far end of the table. I swear the world just got darker and how dare Sam's presence monopolize my imprint gazing? I'm not sure exactly what is said but I watch her walk away and before I know it Quil has jumped up in between me and Jacob. I think I was in the process of following her but looking down I notice that Jacob has a vice-like grip on my arm while Quil has his arms wrapped around our necks.

"What the hell, Embry?" Jacob growls out through clenched teeth. I swallow hard as I feel my stomach churn. I've imprinted on my Alpha and best friend's girlfriend.

"Sorry, man, but she _is_ hot." I say laughing nervously hoping that Jacob doesn't drag me outside and bash my face in. The stories say that we can't hurt another wolf's imprint but there's no mention of actually hurting the aforementioned wolf.

"Did, did you imprint on Leah?" Jacob demands as his eyes narrow and his nostrils flare. Oh shit! What am I supposed to do? Or say? Oh God I hope my face isn't playing my thoughts like an old silent movie.

"Imprint? Nah, man, nah." I say laughing a bit louder then necessary. "You really got the hot girl this time, didn't you?" I ask turning around to see Leah standing up and talking to Seth and Paul. Recalling that she left to go talk to Sam I look around and notice that Sam is nowhere to be seen. "Seems like she also handled Sam's pack initiation for us." I add as Jacob and Quil both start laughing earning a warm smile from Leah. The tension seems to melt away out of Jacob's body as Leah walks up and wraps her arm around Jacob's waist and after a quick and proper introduction we all sit down to watch the game.

In the meantime I talk to Leah trying not to seem too eager or stare at her lovingly…at all. But she seems real comfortable around the pack laughing, cracking jokes, insulting Paul and even talking about the game. The girl knows her football and that is so sexy in a woman. "So Embry it seems that you're the only one rooting for the Underdog today." Leah says after taking a swig from her beer bottle. I swallow hard cursing the beer bottle for being lucky enough to have her lips wrap around its – OK IMPURE THOUGHTS BEGONE!

"Uh, yea, I've been loyal to this team since I was 7." I admit as the usual bets starts going around the table.

"Oh, so you're the loyal fan. I like that." Leah says and she gives me a wink as I bite my lips wanting to kiss her right here and now.

"He's just an idiot." Paul says shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with being loyal as opposed to always backing the sure thing. That's what makes life so interesting and fun." Leah says quickly in my defense but I can't help but feel my heart sink at her words. My imprinting on her means that our relationship is a sure thing…but she's now loyal to Jacob. "So you don't mind if I get in on the bet, do you, Embry?" Leah asks sparking my interest.

"What'd you have in mind?" I ask leaning in close to her catching a quick whiff of her lavender scent.

"Well…_when_ my team wins,"

"And they will." Paul adds confidently.

"You buy all my drinks the next time we get together for something like this." I can't help but notice the smug grin on Jacob's face meaning that they are in this relationship seriously. But…then again…I wonder.

"Alright and if I win you gotta give me a kiss." I say smugly as her mouth falls open and I feel vainly arrogant knowing I have that ability to surprise her. However, a growl from Jacob makes the arrogance deflate.

"Alright deal." Leah says recovering quickly and sticking out her hand for me to shake. I shake her hand noting how she has a strong, confident and firm grip. A grip that would right now feel so good around my – AGAIN NO MORE IMPURE THOUGHTS!

"Leah." Jacob growls out and Leah raises her hand silencing Jacob.

"Don't worry, Jacob. I'm going to win and you have nothing to worry about." From there the bets are forgotten for the moment as the game begins. I sit watching the screen praying, willing, hoping and wishing for my team to win. I groan loudly as the first half is over and the score is already 10 – 3 and my chances of winning the money from my pack mates and a kiss from Leah are looking pretty slim. The game continues on and I sit in my chair with my arms crossed tightly across my chest yelling profanities at the screen.

"HE'S HOLDING! C'MON REF! YOU SEE THAT SHIT!" I yell angrily. "GAWD, THE FUCKERS ALWAYS CHEAT! That's how come they always win. They cheat!" I reason as Leah smiles at me and lick her lips. Oh now she's just teasing me because she knows I SO want to lick them lips among other things.

But then things turn around as in the 4th quarter my team pulls through with a touchdown! I jump and a handful of other patrons join me in the whooping, cheering and hollering. Then another TD! The score is now 20 – 15 and we're at the two minute warning with my team having possession of the ball. I literally sit on the edge of my chair and hold my breath as there's a TD ran from down the middle. IT'S 21 – 20 AND WE STILL HAVE THE BALL! I don't say anything because this is football and shit happens. But then within the last 30 seconds ANOTHER TD AROUND THE OUTSIDE!!

"YES! 23 – 20!!" I declare proudly as everyone sits staring at the television in awe. And I watch smugly as time runs out and MY TEAM! THE UNDERDOG TEAM HAS WON!! "THERE IS A GOD AND HE IS WITH ME!" I shout and high five the table behind me as they laugh.

"Sonuva bitch." Quil states while shaking his head and leaning over to reach for his wallet.

"That's right, bitches. NOW PAY UP! AND YOU. CAN. KISS. MY. ASS!!" I declare doing my victory dance and the guys grumble and curse under their breaths.

"Actually isn't that what Leah's supposed to be doing?" Paul throws out smirking at an angry and highly agitated Jacob.

"Well a win's a win." Leah says shrugging her shoulders with a sigh. I immediately tense and looking at Jacob then look at the girl smiling up at me.

"Eh, I'll collect it later." I say nonchalantly as I count out my winnings hoping to appease Jacob's anger and spare myself the humiliation of taking a simple kiss too far in front of my pack. Leah looks up at me surprised but Jacob takes the opportunity to thank everyone for showing up and saying that we should do this kind of thing more often. Slowly we all file outside and everyone says there good-byes and see you laters. I head over to my bike trying to fight the urge that is pulling me back towards the girl whose ass was just attached to Jacob's groin – man, that tight ass should be pressed against my – I growl out but then I hear a throat being cleared. Turning around I see Leah standing behind me biting her bottom lip.

"You okay, Embry?" Leah asks and I quickly nod my head dumbly.

"Yea, Leah, I'm great in fact." I answer her truthfully – now that she's here with me and without Jacob Black attached to her body. Looking around quickly I notice that I don't see Jacob or Seth around and a thought hits me. She's here to pay her debt and boy am I eager to collect. "So what's up?" I ask smiling down at her.

"I've come to pay up. I'm sure you didn't want to collect because Jacob was right there but I'm a woman of my word." Leah says proudly her chest puffing out slightly and I mentally groan.

"Seriously, Leah, you don't have to do this." I say trying to be the gentleman and a best friend. Lord knows I'd be pissed off any of my friends was trying to get with my girl – especially someone as hot as Leah Clearwater.

"Well you should've thought about that before you came up with your terms." Leah says frowning and placing her hands on her hips. "And besides,"

"Alright, alright then. Why don't you just shut up and pay me." I order grabbing her by the waist and crushing her body to mine. I cannot help but chuckle lightly as I hear her gasp and her open mouth acts like an open invitation. I lean in and I kiss her deeply and passionately. Her lips are just as soft and delectable as they look. We both groan in each others' mouths as our tongues meet and become acquainted with one another. There is no battling because in this moment it seems as if she and I both sense the attraction, pull and bond between us. We are two halves made whole and I hear our hearts beat in sync with one another. My hands roam her exposed mid-section memorizing every delicious curve of her hips and the sexy dip in her spine. She allows one of my hands to roam up her side and lightly brush the side of her breast before it settles on her cheek. Gently stroking her cheek with my thumb we pull back both desperately gasping for precious air. I look into her eyes and I see my future, my happiness, the reason why I've been working so hard all my life to be successful and make something of myself. Every victory, win, and award has been preparing me for the girl right now in my arms.

"Wow." Leah whispers as she licks her lips and I lick mine as well savoring the lingering taste of her on my lips. "Well I'll be honest this is by far the best bet I've ever had to pay." Leah says laughing as she takes a step away from me. My hands holds her in place against me for a couple more seconds before I reluctantly release her.

"Better than cash." I say smirking down at her as I scratch the back of my neck.

"Alright then, Embry, it would seem that we are even now." Leah says widening the gap between us.

"Hey Leah," I call out and Leah shakes her head with a small smile.

"I'm a loyal fan as well before choosing to go with the sure thing, Embry." Leah says seeming to already know what I was getting ready to say to her. I feel my heart skip a beat and I shake my head as a growl escape my lips.

"You don't belong with him." I growl out but quickly regret my words because this 'him' has been my best friend since elementary school.

"Maybe, maybe not." Leah answers wisely. "But, right now he's my _choice_. I've chosen Jacob Black."

"What I gotta do to get you to choose Embry Call?" I ask as I get on my bike opting to make this conversation less awkward.

"Just be you and who knows. Maybe it's all a matter of timing." Leah says as she turns around throwing a wave. I watch her walk away and notice at that moment Jacob and Seth come out the sports bar. Maybe Leah's right. It is just a matter of timing and right now my timing seems to be pretty good. Right now my imprint is healthy, happy and well protected. I'll take her advice and bide my time until the right moment comes along. And as much as I want to claim her as mine right now out in this parking lot I'm more than happy to have her as a friend as opposed to not at all. My day will come where I'll win the heart of my imprint and on that day I'll do my victory dance and claim those lips as my own. Starting up my bike I wave at Jacob, Seth and Leah as I head for home.

* * *

A/N: Well this is my first Callwater one-shot. This idea came to me while I was out at a sports bar rooting for the home team and this GORGEOUS guy walked in. Too bad he wasn't part of my table and he was already with someone but even if he wasn't I'm too shy to approach a guy like that. But I kind thought of Embry and this idea just hit me. Just so you know I AM STILL ON MY HIGH FROM WATCHING MY TEAM WIN!!


End file.
